


cloud my head

by oldpapertowns



Series: chemical christmas 2020 [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Gen, chemical christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldpapertowns/pseuds/oldpapertowns
Summary: Sokka untangles his legs from his blankets and steps towards the balcony door, opening it. The hot Caldera City air washes over him like a lazy wave as he looks up towards the nearly full moon.“I still miss you,” he says quietly, the silver light familiar.
Relationships: past Sokka/Yue
Series: chemical christmas 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036416
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	cloud my head

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 of chemical christmas - lament! prompt list by @saintmichale_ on instagram
> 
> title from ‘take her to the moon’ by waterparks

“Dumb, ugly vines,” Sokka grumbles as he hacks through them, water splashing with his every move. He yells for his sister before he starts chopping at them again with his machete. “You think you’re so tough, huh?” He grunts as he puts all his weight into one, then falls face first into the water with a grunt when it snaps, water seeping into his clothes immediately.

Then he looks up and sees- no, that can’t be right.

“Hello?” He stands up shakily and tucks his machete away, moving forwards towards  _ her, _ painful memories flooding his memory again. “Yue?” he asks, staring up at her moon spirit form. “This is just a… trick of the light,” he says out loud, clutching his head in his hands and turning so he won’t have to look at her. “Swamp gas. I… hit my head running away last night. I’m going crazy!”

Something makes Sokka turn around again and slosh closer to Yue, staring up at her glowing form.

“You didn’t protect me,” Yue says, her sweet voice turning harsh and echoing like Aang’s had during the Avatar State, right before Yue had-  _ no. _ Her tone is accusing, but her face almost serene if it weren’t for the corners of her lips being turned down.

Sokka’s eyes widen involuntarily, and he rubs at them, hard. When he takes his hands away, Yue is gone, though her voice reverberates through his head.

Deflating, he turns around and is immediately face to face with Yue. Her kind face and warm eyes are gone, replaced with a cold look. She looks like she’s carved from ice, soulless eyes staring into his.

Sokka gasps and shoots up to a sitting position, then drops his head into his hands, heart pounding. He takes in the familiar blue of his tangled blankets and forces himself to take deep breaths.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Repeat.

His heart stops trying to outrace his thoughts, which have gotten way too fast for him to fall back asleep.

Sokka untangles his legs from his blankets and steps towards the balcony door, opening it. The hot Caldera City air washes over him like a lazy wave as he looks up towards the nearly full moon.

“I still miss you,” he says quietly, the silver light familiar. “It’s been years since… everything, but war leaves scars, both visible and not.” He shifts his weight off his bad leg absentmindedly. “I don’t have anything new to say, so I won’t say it. I wish you didn’t have to be taken by the war, too. I know it’s selfish, but I’ve had too many people-” He breaks off and swallows hard, shaking his head. “Just. I wish you could have afforded to be selfish now and then. And I know saying that won’t do anything, but I like to think that you’re hearing this somewhere.” He gazes up at the moon for another minute before smiling sadly and turning to go back into his room, resigning himself to another night of staring at his bedroom ceiling.

“Good night. And thank you, Yue.”

**Author's Note:**

> these are getting so short im sorry GAHHHH i promise i have a longer one lined up for tomorrow
> 
> a bit of a stretch for lament, i guess. i knew it was going to be about sokka and yue, but i hadn’t planned this to fall out of me
> 
> thank you for reading!! stay safe <3


End file.
